


Tatrin Territory

by Td03



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Shelter: The Animation (2016 Short Film)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: Rin conjured up a new pen and drew the outline of a person. Someone tall, someone male, like Father.





	Tatrin Territory

**Tatrin Territory**

_Father was different_ , Rin thought.  _Remembering everything again, I just realized millions of things. I'm alone. But I'm also not alone, because I have Father watching me somewhere outside this world he made for me. I know my name is a given name, and that Father's second name is my family name. I want a family._

She conjured up a new pen and drew the outline of a person. Someone tall, someone male, like Father.

The area in front of her rippled and formed the body of a tall person, their face blank and their head bald. Right, Rin went back to her tablet quickly. Eyes. She couldn't recall her Father's eye color, but she knew every time he smiled they look as if they were twinkling. They must be a bright color. Wait, no, weren't they dark? Almost black, but not quite like the blackness of a pit. More like a... a black forest type. Which shines bright somehow. Hair. How old would Father be now? Old people have white hair, right? But Father had dark hair... black, brown? What did he look like when he was young?

[this world that belongs to me never seem to age]

She looked up. The body had morphed into someone she doesn't recognize, only formed by the fleeting, jumbled up image she made up while drawing.

"Hi."

Rin immediately ran behind the giant bluebell shrubs she had drawn earlier. She stayed rooted on her spot, and the other person doesn't move at all either.

It was when the sun began to set on the horizon of the flower field she had drawn did she took a peek at her latest drawing.

It may be the bravest thing she had ever done. The boy in front of her was  _scary_. He had a nice face, and he looked friendly, but facing a cliff was normal compared to facing another person.

_Have I ever talked to someone other than Father?_

Yes, she had talked to other people before. She remembered going to the same building almost every day for years, carrying a backpack and spending the day making learning to be fun. There were a lot of boys and girls there, all small and tiny with dark hair and tan skin. Classmates. Has one of them ever become her friend?

Maybe. None of them had white hair or blue eyes though. Or even look like this person.

She gingerly lifted her hand and poked his cheek. He's just smiling at her and looking around the flowery jungle world,  _why is he not talking_? She touched her own mouth.  _What should I even say? Hello?_

"You want me to talk?"

She jumped in fear before calming down again, clutching her tablet to her chest. His voice... it's so frightening to hear a voice other than hers for the last 2579 days.

The boy dropped down and started picking on the valley lilies. He poked and pulled the petals off and then dug a hole to bury them in and repeated the actions again. In silence.

_Hey, talk._

"Hey, want to play clay?"

[Father, no snow today! Play dirtball!]

She opened the drawing app and sketched a winterland.


End file.
